


Ожидание

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: Беты: Оми, Аурум





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Оми, Аурум

Идти домой после праздничной вечеринки у Куроко вместе было ошибкой, думает Мидорима. Словно в старые времена вернулся. А свернуть на короткую дорогу через небольшой парк было еще большей ошибкой.

Они стоят на берегу мелкого пруда, наблюдают за бликами на воде и разговаривают обо всем. Это так привычно, спокойно.

— Помнишь Кисе с Аомине и их бейсбол на швабрах? — улыбается Акаши и смеется, глубже зарываясь в шарф. Мидорима отлично помнит, как Кисе неудачно отбил мяч точно в Акаши. Веселье с их лиц слетело в один миг. А Акаши потер покрасневшую от удара щеку, и подрядил обоих на недельную уборку в спортзале.

Мидорима и не подозревал, что Акаши умеет получать удовольствие от простых вещей, глядя на то, как смеялся Акаши над поникшими спинами Кисе и Аомине, плетушихся в спортзал. 

— Всегда считал, что они занимаются ерундой, — ворчит Мидорима, поправляя очки дрожащими пальцами. Это все от мороза, в этом году зима холоднее, чем всегда. 

Разговор о Тейко плавно переходит к финальному матчу с Сейрин.

— Никогда не думал, что произойдет такое, — говорит Мидорима, глядя на Акаши. — Что ты сделаешь ошибку. Проиграешь.

Он не может не анализировать произошедшие изменения. Акаши стал прежним. Весь день Мидорима наблюдал за ним, изучал какого-то совершенно другого человека. Не Акаши, не того, кому проиграл.

— Этому стоило случиться раньше, — пожимает плечами Акаши. Кажется, он принял свое поражение. Значит, в следующий раз игра с ним будет еще тяжелее. — Он помолчал немного. — Прости.

— За что? 

— Тогда, после матча… — Акаши обрывает фразу. И Мидорима отводит глаза, сжимает губы. Не самый приятный момент.

“Я же проиграл тебе, хоть и обещал победить”.

И не смог. А еще эта дурацкая зависть к победе Куроко. Она почему-то задевала сильнее, чем он себе представлял. 

— Думаю, у тебя еще выйдет. — усмехается Акаши.

— Я не прощу, если ты хотя бы поддашься, — отрезает Мидорима и ежится от холода. Ему хочется реванша, хочется добиться цели, но не таким способом. Они должны быть на равных. 

— Я знал, что ты это скажешь. — Смешок в голосе Акаши удивляет Мидориму. Неужели он настолько предсказуем? 

Акаши делает шаг, второй, оказываясь близко. Непозволительно близко.

— Мидорима, — говорит он и тянет за куртку, заставляя склониться.

Холодная ладонь ложится на щеку, Мидорима смотрит в потемневшие глаза. Прикосновение губ оказывается слишком неожиданным.

У Акаши мягкие губы. И Мидорима не успевает удивиться происходящему — это оказывается очень приятно.

Но для него слишком. Он делает шаг назад, резко увеличивая расстояние между ними. 

— Не буду говорить, что мне жаль. — Акаши отворачивается. Резкий порыв ледяного ветра топорщит его волосы, в тусклом свете фонарей щеки кажутся краснее, как яблоки из Аомори.

Мидорима часто моргает, трет пальцами веки. Он старательно убеждает себя, что в глаз просто соринка попала. Хотя какая соринка посреди бесснежного вечера? Нужно просто повернуться, и пойти в сторону дома, и забыть этот поцелуй.

И все будет так, словно ничего не было.

— Думаю, — Акаши смотрит на часы, — нам пора идти. 

— Акаши… 

— Ты идешь? — спрашивает он и все еще не уходит, ждет его. Раньше Акаши всегда шел вперед, никого не ждал. У Мидоримы уже не остается сил удивляться

В голове всплывают гороскопы, горы всякой очень важной информации о совместимости всех видов. Среди всего этого —- образ Акаши. Несколько лет совместных тренировок, общая раздевалка, уроки и школьные поездки. Соседние места в автобусе, обсуждение планов и стратегий за сеги в классе. 

Мидорима думает — как долго его ждали? 

Он смотрит на Акаши и понимает, что, возможно, все время.


End file.
